


need a pick me up

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Dot!" Catarina beamed, then looked down at what she had done. Dot's white shirt clung to her chest now and didn't leave much to the imagination. Catarina quickly redirected her gaze to Dot's eyes. "Oops."





	need a pick me up

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

Catarina had a drink in each hand, and was starting to feel the effects of the shot she’d already downed. She watched as Magnus and Ragnor continued to argue at their table. One would think that they were in a heated debate about something important, being a current and past High Warlock respectively. But when Catarina had excused herself to get more alcohol, they’d been fighting about whether cats or dogs were the better pet.

Catarina wasn't looking where she was going, which was not a good idea in this crowded dive bar. Someone ran into her back and she tripped forward to spill her vodka tonics all over-

"Dot!" Catarina beamed, then looked down at what she had done. Dot's white shirt clung to her chest now and didn't leave much to the imagination. Catarina quickly redirected her gaze to Dot's eyes. "Oops."

Dot just laughed, shaking her head as she looked down, "What a waste of good drinks.”.

"They weren't that good," Catarina said, and was shoved more into Dot's space. Turning, she scowled at the broad man who seemed to be unable to keep to himself. Looking at was left in her glasses, she tipped the ice cubes down his shirt. Placing the empty cups on a nearby table she spun back to Dot and grabbed her hand. Tugging her through the crowd, they ended up near the back door, giggling.

"You really did that!" Dot said.

"I'd already had some liquid courage, and he was being an ass," Catarina shrugged, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Dot was very close, her shirt was still very wet, and her hand very soft.

Dot only leaned closer, "You want to get out of here."

It wasn't a question. "God please."

Letting Dot lead the way now, they slipped out the back. It was a common portalling area, but no one was there now. Catarina surged forward, kissing Dot like her life depended on it. Dot rested her arms around Catarina's waist, leaning into her. When they pulled apart, Dot murmured, "Shall we go somewhere you can salvage some of your drinks?"

Catarina couldn't help but moan at the idea. "Mine or yours?"

"Mine, I’ll need a new shirt eventually," Dot chuckled, letting go of Catarina with one arm to begin shaping the portal.

"But you look so good in my shirts," Catarina murmured close to Dot's ear before tucking her hair behind it and nibbling the top.

"I'd say that's a solid argument," Dot sighed, arching into Catarina. The portal appeared and Catarina crowded Dot through, kissing wherever she could. They ended up in Catarina's bedroom, and Catarina finally got to take care of that damned shirt.

Dot's bra was far from her usual comfortable and practical. Catarina took a moment to admire before expertly undoing the clasps. "Did you have this planned?"

"Not completely, the drink spilling was just good timing," Dot smiled and what was Catarina to do but kiss her?


End file.
